When two hearts meets and become one
by cherry blossom flower
Summary: heero came to tokyo to get away from school and work and he find love in a girl there and she and he stay. heerolita oneshot


hey guys this is a other fanfic. i was making for you

its about when two hearts meets and become one with each other

its a oneshot so enjoy ok and review too.its a lita/heero

**When two hearts meets and become one **

It was a hot summer day and there was a guy who was walking down the road and he didnt love or know how to love but its all about to change(just keep reading and your

will see what im talking about)he didnt watch where he was going and he ran in to somebody and that somebody was a girl maybe a year or two younger then him.he then ask " hey watch where you going next time kid" then the girl then said" hey i have a name and its not kid its lita and im 16 and thats not a kid, so whats your name" the

guy then said" heero" thats all heero said.the girl said "how old are you heero" heero said"im 18" lita then walk and take heero's hand and lead him to her home.

when they reach her house lita ask heero if he want any thing to drink.lita got the drinks and sit on the couch and ask" heero what brings you here to tokyo" heero then

look at lita and said "my friends brought me here and we want to get away from school and work"lita then jump on heero and said"fuck me heero i want you thats why i brought you here."

lita blushed and heero smiled.Lita grabbed heero's hand and gently pulled him to her. She closed her eyes as her lips claimed his. Without either of them realizing it, they began to touch each other. Heero rubbed lita's sides and lita placed her hands on his butt. lita smiled through the kiss, as heero placed his hand on her butt. lita broke the kiss and opened her eyes. With a slight nod of her head, heero followed her into her bedroom. lita shut the door behind them. heero gently grabbed her and laid her down on the bed. He got up on top of her, and started kissing her once again. lita moaned with pleasure and felt her excitement was only at a minimum. heero smiled through kiss, and began to help lita remove her clothing. lita sat on top of heero and began to take of her white tight tank top, and revealed a red lacy bra, which showed off her well developed chest. heero smiled and nodded with satisfaction. heero gently sat up, so lita would not fall off of him. He began to take off her black wife beater and tossed it to the side. lita's cheeks were rosy as she looked at heero's well toned and muscular chest and arms.

lita smiled, "I believe that is good enough from me."

heero grinned, "Well my dear beautiful Amazon, I've been training, so I was hoping to satisfy you." lita quivered with excitement, as his breath grazed her right ear. lita

stood up, and began to kneel down the remove her pajama bottoms. In the process, she showed off her chest to heero, and he smiled, "Please keep that position, lita."

lita took the pants off, and stood back up, much to heero's dismay, "You'll be seeing them soon enough." A hint of amusement in her voice. heero seemed to have brightened up at that. lita was wearing a matching bottom that was a thong. heero growled and grabbed lita. She giggled, and he smiled. lita placed a small pout of her face, "Now what about your pants, my dear heero?" heero smiled, and tore off his blue jeans, revealing dark blue boxers. Red graced lita's cheeks and she giggled, "Someone is happy."

heero looked down and back up at lita, "Of course, but the two of your never meet."

lita giggled, "Well, I'll meet 'him' today, alright?" heero nodded and laid lita on the bed. He began to kiss her neck, as lita moaned, her excitement beginning to escalate.

lita whispered in a low husky voice, "I love you, heero."

heero smiled and whispered, "I love you, my beautiful." He placed a hand a lita's left breast and began to rub it. lita moaned, "Oh…heero." heero smiled and placed his other hand on lita's right breast and did the same. lita moaned louder. He slowly removed his hand from her right breast and his hand traveled south. He caressed her stomach at the hem of her underwear, as he lips claimed hers. He slowly, but surely placed his hand inside her panties. He used his index finger and began to pump in and out of her. lita gasped in pain, but arched her back, "Oh heero…" her voice trailed off. He began to thrust harder and faster, as lita began to make sounds, "Oh heero…oh god…OH!" She felt herself come, as heero smiled. He took her panties off and leaned down. He then started to lips lita below. lita felt him stick his tongue inside of her, and she moaned, "Oh heero."

heero slowly stood up, and took of his boxers. lita sat up slightly, and removed her bra. The two laid on the bed next to each other, kissing. heero got one of his fingers and stuck it inside lita. lita moaned slightly, as he being to pump and she moaned louder. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. heero took his hand out and began to place himself above her, never once breaking the kiss. While kissing her, he sticks his penis inside of her. She moaned loudly, "Oh…" heero begin to pump in and out. She reacts with glee. She felt the love he was giving her. heero break the kiss and gazed into her emerald gem eyes. Suddenly, he moaned as he released himself inside her. lita felt it and moaned. heero slowly laid on top of lita. The two sweaty from their enjoyment.

heero asked, "So my dear, did you like that?"

lita smiled, "Of course." The kissed, and wrapped one another in their arms. And the two fell asleep like that!


End file.
